


kindling love

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Rarepair Month 2021 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Day 16: Camping Trip, Engaged Couple, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Rarepair Month 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Alix and Kim go camping, but things don't turn out the way they planned.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Rarepair Month 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099460
Kudos: 14





	kindling love

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to elysiantree, my beta!

“You promised we could go camping this year!” Alix poked her fiancé's muscular chest. It was a tradition every summer to go on a trip of some sort. During the 5 years that they'd dated, they’d gone to Disneyland, China, New Zealand, Italy, and California. It was high time that they took an adventurous trip.

“Did I now?” Kim teased his incredibly short fiancée. Dating Alix was the best decision he’d ever made. She was short and spunky with an attitude but had a soft side once you get to know her. Everything between them was a competition but in a loving, couple-ly way.

“Must I literally drag you into my burrow and show you the exact moment?” She grumbled under her breath. She loved this idiot and all, but sometimes he made her want to explode! (He said that when she was angry, she looked like an adorable ball of fire. She kicked him in the shin for that.)

“No need, fluffy tail. I was messing with you.” Kim ruffled her hair affectionately.

“Ok, I forgive you. "She kissed his cheek and began to dash to their room. “Wanna see who can pack their things faster?”

“Oh, you are so on!” The competitive duo began to dash to their room. Thirty minutes later, half of their wardrobe was on the floor due to an impromptu, “pillow fight, but with clothes”.

“Thai for dinner?” Alix asked breathless after arranging the clothes on the floor.

“You bet!”

* * *

Two days later, the couple was on the road to Versailles, a small city outside of Paris.

“I can’t wait to show you my family’s camping spot. You’re going to love it!” For the entire ride, Alix couldn’t stop ranting about their trip. For as long as she could remember, they’d always go on a 3- day camping trip.

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past hour and a half, fluffy tail.” Kim chuckled. When Alix was excited about something there was no holding her back. Best if you let her finish what she needed to say or else, the outcome wouldn’t be pretty.

“Do I complain when you rant about American football?” Alix raised her eyebrow at the implication.

“I never said I was complaining,” Kim replied while reaching out to hold her hand. They weren’t as affectionate as other couples, but they loved each other no less.

Alix squeezed his hand back. You could see the gleam in her eye, a gleam that meant it was a competition. Promptly, he squeezed her hand harder. The two continued squeezing each other’s hands until they became red. Kim was about to open his mouth when he saw a crease in Alix’s forehead.

“What’s wrong?” Kim asked wearily. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Oh, no! I’m so-”

“Kim? Did you turn at the purple sign?” Alix cut him off. The landscape looked different than she remembered. But that was impossible, she was the wielder of the bunny miraculous! She wasn’t supposed to forget things!

“Which purple sign?” he asked dumbfounded. He didn’t see any sign; just grass, grass, and even more grass. If Alix was in a better mood, he would have made a joke that her dinner was served. Since she was a bunny and all. But something told him she would probably hit him. That wasn’t a reason to get her angry.

Alix proceeded to facepalm. “You dumbass! You didn’t turn at the sign! We could be lost all thanks to you!”

“Well excuse me, but you challenged me with a competition. I couldn’t just turn it down!” Kim challenged her. He already lost a fair share of bets in lycée, he couldn’t afford it now especially that Alix knew him better.

“What competition?” Alix asked, completely clueless to what he was talking about.

“You were squeezing my hand! How can you not call that competition?” Kim readjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

“Idiot. I am getting married to an idiot,” Alix mumbled under her breath. “I was holding your hand like normal couples do. Couples hold hands like that as an affirmation.”

“O-oh,” was all Kim could say as a blush covered the tips of his ears.

Alix sighed. “Oh well. Kim pullover. We might as well camp here. It’s almost 18:00” It was too late to go back now, might as well make the most of this trip.

* * *

The couple began to step up their camping area. The sunset was setting, painting the sky cotton-candy pink and blue. The first stars were able to be seen. Kim decided to break the uncomfortable silence. “Alix, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make a big deal out of nothing,” he apologized.

A moment of silence.

A grasshopper chirped about to begin the nighttime symphony.

“I forgive you.” Alix shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

They continued to build up the tent. Kim knew there was something wrong. If she was truly okay, she would have been full of energy and probably challenging him to see who could carry the most firewood.

“I’m going to get firewood. Set up the chairs and sleeping bags,” Alix announced.

“Ok, don’t go too far into the woods. I can’t lose my fiancé before I can claim her forever.” Kim joked. A smile cracked on her face, it wasn’t what he was aiming for, but it was better to know that she wasn’t that angry at him.

“I don’t know Kim; you can’t lose what you don’t have,” she smirked. Why did she choose to fall in love with him again? Love was a strange thing that she didn’t need to stress over.

“Then I might as well marry you on the spot!”

“Oh, who would be our witness's dork?” Alix challenged him.

“The stars, silly. They hold so many secrets that us mere mortals do not know,” Kim answered by putting his hand over his heart.

“You are being so overdramatic. Now I know why you were the perfect fit for the Monkey Miraculous.”

“But you still love me!” Kim sing-songed.

“That I do,” Alix responded admitting defeat.

* * *

After setting up the fire and roasting marshmallows, and the inevitable contest to see who could stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth at once (Alix won), the two snuggled up under the twinkling stars and the kindling fire.

“You know, Kim, I’m glad you missed that purple sign,” Alix admitted.

“Really? But you seemed to be angry about it earlier,” Kim said with confusion evident in his tone.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know it would bring us to create these memories,” Alix responded snuggling closer to him.

“You sure about that? I’ve seen you use your burrow to look at the future before. That’s how you knew how and where I was going to propose,” Kim said with a raised eyebrow.

“I - -I you were taking forever, okay? I just really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” Alix stuttered as her face lost its color.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, fluffy tail.” Kim kissed the top of her head affectionately.

The engaged couple watched the fire dance before their eyes. It was like a tango, with its ups and downs yet it was so entrancing. It was just like their love for each other. Yeah, their love was like a kindling fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
